VOX Box: Friends Old and New Prologue
Characters * Bobby Singer * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Singer Salvage Yard, Keystone City, KS * November 12th 2015, 1911 Local Time VOX Archive * opens, footsteps: 2 instances, * Sam Winchester: It's awfully quiet... * Dean Winchester: What do you expect? Bobby to be jamming out to death metal? footsteps Bobby?! * Bobby Singer: footsteps muffled: I'm back here in the den. * 2 instances, door opens, footsteps: 2 instances * Dean Winchester: Bobby! * Bobby Singer: Dean. How are you? bodies embracing, hand patting leather * Dean Winchester: I'm good, Bobby. You? * Bobby Singer: chuckle I'm old. * Dean Winchester: chuckle You've always been old, though. You look good. * Bobby Singer: scoff And you're still a damn liar, kid... chuckle Sam. * Sam Winchester: Bobby. * Bobby Singer: Well, get over here. * Sam Winchester: footsteps, bodies embracing Been a long time, Bobby. * Bobby Singer: Too long. sigh I just want to say we're going to get this bastard. Not only for your mother, but also for Jessica. You hear me? * Sam Winchester: Thanks, Bobby... I appreciate it. * Bobby Singer: clatter Oh, I got some things for you two, clatter Here you go. * Sam Winchester: clatter Flasks? * Dean Winchester: liquid sloshing, metal cap unscrewing What is this- holy water? * Bobby Singer: That one is. clatter These ones are whiskey. * Dean Winchester: Haha. Attaboy, Bobby! metal cap screwing, fabric shifting * Bobby Singer: I gave two just like those to your dad when he started hunting. Been waiting a long time to give those to you two. * Dean Winchester: Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure how you'd react to seeing us... metal cap unscrewing, swig, sigh * Bobby Singer: scoff Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help. * Dean Winchester: Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything. * Bobby Singer: Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Yeah, I guess he does. * Bobby Singer: None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back. Actually, you'll appreciate this. I think I've got a good lead on something we can use against this bastard. footsteps * 2 instances * Bobby Singer: Get a load of this. sliding on wooden surface, papers shifting * Sam Winhester: Bobby, this book... I've never seen anything like it. Wait, is that a protection circle? * Bobby Singer: That's not just any old protection circle, Sam. That's the Key of Solomon. It's the real deal. * Dean Winchester: Looks complicated. * Bobby Singer: Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel. chuckle * Dean Winchester: You definitely know your stuff. * Bobby Singer: I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in. * Sam Winchester: Oh, yeah? How's that? * Bobby Singer: Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic posessions in Kansas and Missouri. Four, tops. * Dean Winchester: Yeah? * Bobby Singer: This year I hear of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us - a lot more. * Sam Winchester: Do you know why? * Bobby Singer: No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you boys, your Daddy - you are smack in the middle of it. * Dean Winchester: Oh, you don't know the half of it, Bobby. * Bobby Singer: What do you mean? * Sam Winchester: We know who killed Mom and Jessica. * Bobby Singer: You do? * Dean Winchester: Yes. Jason Blood, that professor in Gotham City- * Bobby Singer: Yeah? * Sam Winchester: He had a name. * Bobby Singer: Well, you gonna tell me or wait until the suspense kills me? * Sam Winchester: Azazel. * Bobby Singer: Azazel? pause The Azazel? * Dean Winchester: sigh, footsteps, body settling into chair Yeah... * Bobby Singer: I read he was trapped somewhere, though. * Sam Winchester: He is. In the Dreaming. pause Those yellow eyes of his, those mark his host. They're not possessed so much as in a sort of psychic sleepwalk. * Bobby Singer: Huh... Azazel? clatter, metal cap unscrewing, swig, sigh You boys don't half-ass it with the enemies you make, do you? * Dean Winchester: Hey, Azazel started this war when he killed Mom. * Bobby Singer: I know. I know... sigh Was there anything else? Did the Professor know anything about why Azazel might have killed Mary? * Sam Winchester: Actually- * Dean Winchester: Sammy, hold on there. * Sam Winchester: What? * Dean Winchester: Just hold on a second before you speak. * Sam Winchester: sigh Dean, it's Bobby, okay? I think we can trust- * Dean Winchester: I know that, just... Prepare him a little first. That's all I'm saying. * Bobby Singer: What's going on here? * Sam Winchester: sigh I'm a cambion. * Bobby Singer: Come again? * Sam Winchester: sigh The night Azazel killed Mom, he, uh... He fed me his blood and then did it again with Jessica, twenty-two years later. It's all part of a ritual. The blood drinking, the killing of Mom and Jess, even my age at the time. It was all done to make me some ideal host for Azazel. * Bobby Singer: Damn, Sam... That's... I'm sorry. pause But damn if that doesn't give me an idea. * Dean Winchester: What you got, Bobby? * Bobby Singer: Let's go down the street and get a drink. footsteps * Sam Winchester: A drink? Your ideais a drink? footsteps * Bobby Singer: No, my idea is Ash. The drinks are why we wait. door opens * Dean Winchester: Ash? Who or what is Ash? footsteps * Sam Winchester: Why are you looking at me? door closes * Bobby Singer: You'll see. Just shut up and listen to me. car door creaks open You're driving by the way. * Dean Winchester: footsteps, keys jingling Okay... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 5. * Story continues in VOX Box: Friends Old and New 1. * Debut of Bobby Singer. Links and References * VOX Box: Friends Old and New Prologue Category:VOX Box Category:Bobby Singer/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Singer Salvage Yard/Appearances Category:Keystone City/Appearances